It is known that modern airplanes, including transport airplanes, are provided with meteorological radars being able to determine the meteorological conditions (storms, turbulence areas, rains, wind shears, etc.) of a geographical area, generally located in the front part of airplanes.
When the meteorological conditions being determined are bad, the pilots can adapt the flight trajectory and/or parameters of airplanes so as to limit the impacts thereof on the comfort and the safety of the passengers and the crew.
It is further known that, in order to obtain such meteorological conditions, meteorological radars emit electromagnetic waves in a given direction and analyze return waves sent back by targets (droplets, hails, etc.).
However, softening electromagnetic waves, more specifically by the air and clouds, as well as reflecting the latter on obstacles (for instance, mountains) reduce the detection distance of the radar and thus, the dimensions of the geographical area for which the meteorological conditions are obtained.